From Russia, With Love
by JamKaraLee47
Summary: *COMPLETE* Sydney infiltrates a KGB facility, but when she gets caught its mommy-dearest and Vaughn to the rescue.
1. Debriefing

From Russia, With Love  
  
Pairings: a hint of s/v  
  
Summary: Sydney infiltrates a KGB facility, but when she gets caught its mommy-dearest and Vaughn to the rescue. (Post- The Getaway)  
  
Disclaimer: I own one coffeemaker which produces the elixir of life. However, I don't own the whole Alias idea otherwise I'd own a dozen coffeemakers. (Different colors of course, red, black, white, ooooh. do they have a neon green one?)  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter One: Debriefing* * * * * *  
  
"Why does it have to be so damn windy?" cried Sydney into the headpiece. Dixon's lips curled into a smile. On the monitor, Sydney Bristow dangled twenty stories high as she was swatted by fifteen mile winds. After a few moments of informalities, Dixon snapped back into professional mode.  
  
"Syd, enter the building from the east window. I'll handle the alarms," Dixon scanned the hotel room. He was lucky to have planted a camera so near the base disguised as a bird watcher. The least he could do now was disable the alarms, after that he wouldn't be able to help or track Sydney from inside the building.  
  
"Okay, try now," said the voice in her ear. She scaled the ledge and hovered next to the bay window. Using her free hand, she pulled out a small glass cutter and made a small crawl space.  
  
Once inside the dark, empty office, she lowered her mouthpiece and whispered, "Thanks, Dixon. I'm going radio silent."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow back in L.A." The voice died and the microphone buzzed.  
  
"Boy Scout, it's Mountaineer." She held her watch to her face as she spoke.  
  
* * * * * *FLASHBACK * * * * * *  
  
"Since Sark's alliance with AD-6 is at a standstill and "The Man" has abandoned his enterprise, the perfect opportunity to annihilate KGB has arrived. Sydney. Dixon. Both of you will infiltrate the Moscow facility and retrieve the disk containing all knowledge of their Ramboldi artifacts. Sydney once you enter the building, it will be a solo mission. Dixon, you will disable the security system and then return back here. This is a dangerous mission and I know Agent Bristow will do her best," concluded Arvin Sloane in an admirable tone.  
  
Sloane nodded at Marshall signaling for him to start. However, Marshal, who was too busy fiddling with his jacket, didn't notice everyone's murderous stares. Of course, feeling eyes on his back, he nervously cleared his throat and dived into the bag next to him.  
  
As he fumbled for the device, he spoke with uncertainty, "Umm. Well, you, and when I mean you, I mean uh Sydney. Um Once you get into the building, you'll be disguised as one of the night janitors so you'll need," he pulled out a Windex spray bottle with blue liquid inside, "Windex. Or is it? Well, its not and trust me don't spray it on yourself. This baby will eat away metal and flesh surfaces in under four seconds." He chuckled as he put the bottle down as if it were on fire.  
  
Our second item on display is a decoder. When you manage to locate the lab's door, pull this out," he revealed a name tag and turned it over to the backside, "your security badge on the back contains a wire that will instantly hook up to for manual override." Marshall sat back down and offered good luck to Sydney as the meeting was finished. Sloane couldn't wait for the rest of the Ramboldi relics.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Sydney jumped back into reality with a ring. Rrrriiinngg. In the kitchen, Francie dashed like a madwoman to the phone dripping tomato sauce from the wooden spoon in her hand. Sydney winced and dropped her book to cover her ears for what would happen next.  
  
"Hello?" she greeted slightly agitated.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" asked the voice ready to receive several harsh comments. By this time, Sydney pleaded that Vaughn had the phone at least arm's length away from him.  
  
"For the last freaking time. This is NOT Joey's Pizza, even though I'm cooking pasta! So stop calling here or I'll COOK YOU!" Francie slammed the phone down and arched her back in relaxation. Suddenly, she ran from 0 to 60 in two seconds flat after hearing a hiss coming from the kitchen.  
  
"No, no. NO!"  
  
Sydney ran to the stove, where Francie was slumped over close to tears. "Fran, what's wrong?"  
  
"They ruined my Risotto sauce. Joey's Pizza burnt the sauce," she sobbed burying her face under her chocolate-skinned arm with flecks of red on it.  
  
The perfect opportunity, thought Sydney. "Don't cry, Francie. I'll go to the store and pick up some more tomato sauce. Okay?" she offered sympathetically and slyly.  
  
With a quick nod, Sydney was out the door before she even grabbed her coat or some real clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sydney pulled the wire fence and stepped into the warehouse's cage. Michael Vaughn stood in his usual spot overlooking the entrance with files in hand. His green eyes traced their way up and down her legs.  
  
"Ahem. Agent Vaughn, see something you like," she teased boldly.  
  
"Yeah, but you should have told me this was going to be a sleepover party because I would have brought my pj's and pillow." He choked out muffling a laugh.  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped as she looked down at the rubber duck pajama bottoms. Flustered, she managed to break out her trademark dimple smile, "So what's my counter mission?"  
  
Vaughn grinned in amazement at how easily she could change an awkward situation, "You leave in two days, right?" She nodded.  
  
"Did they give you a floor plan to your mother's building?"  
  
She winced at the reminder of her mother being KGB. "No. They expect me to hack into the floor systems from a computer inside."  
  
"I think it would be best," he hesitated and added," if you consulted with your mom on this one?"  
  
She hastily agreed. "So what's my counter mission?" she asked again in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Pushy, aren't we?" he joked.  
  
"Francie expects me to be back soon with some new Risotto sauce," she sneered hiding the innuendo.  
  
However, Vaughn caught on and apologized. "Sorry about that, did I ruin your dinner? Because it was important, but it could have waited."  
  
He's so cute when he makes an apology. Wait no, must think professional thoughts only. Platonic Sydney think platon- bickered the voices in her head, until she was called back to reality.  
  
"Uh, Syd. Were you even listening?"  
  
"Right go on," she mentally kicked herself.  
  
"As I was saying," a hint of anxiety in his voice, "You will recover the disk and hand it over to one of our agents that will already be inside the facility."  
  
"How will I recognize him?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you will," he said foreshadowing. "From there the two of you will rig the building with C4 on the basement level. Later on, you will report to SD-6 that upon approaching the right security code, an anti- decoder alarm was triggered therefore giving you one minute to retreat aborting the mission."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Well you have to knock out a few security guards, but that probably won't be a problem."  
  
"Alright. Well I'll see you soon. Bye," she walked out of his orbit slight disappointed that he didn't clear up the whole Alice-sorry-I-forgot-to-tell- you-I-was-dating-her-again thing.  
  
"Sydney?" She stopped dead in her tracks. Vaughn panicked. Wait CIA agents don't panic so why can I tell her about the mistake between me and Alice. "Uh, don't forget the sauce?"  
  
Sydney shot a glance at him with doleful eyes, slightly disappointed, but acknowledged his comment and strutted out the door.  
  
* * * * * *END OF FLASHBACK * * * * * *  
  
"This is Boy Scout, Mountaineer," replied Vaughn's voice on the other end of the line. Sydney made a left turning the red cleaning cart that clashed with her blue suit up uniform. (imagine the uniform she was wearing when she and Vaughn infiltrated the Vatican)  
  
"Where am I going to meet the agent once I found the- " she whispered back as she began turning the corner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hahaha! Is it our favorite male agent? I don't know so review like crazy or no updates. Bwahaha.  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	2. When No One Is Around

From Russia, With Love  
  
Pairings: a hint of s/v  
  
Summary: Sydney infiltrates a KGB facility, but when she gets caught its mommy-dearest and Vaughn to the rescue. (Post- The Getaway)  
  
Disclaimer: I own one coffeemaker which produces the elixir of life. However, I don't own the whole Alias idea otherwise I'd own a dozen coffeemakers. (Different colors of course, red, black, white, ooooh. do they have a neon green one?)  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter Two: When No One Is Around * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The light was too bright and all Sydney could see was the silhouette of a man. She blinked her eyes rapidly pulse racing. After a minute she finally heard the distinct yelling in Russian.  
  
"??? - ??? ??? ?? ??????? ?????? ?? ?????? ?????????? ????????? ???????? ??? ??????!" screamed the guard ("Who are you? What are you doing here? Do you have clearance? Tell me now!")  
  
She froze for a moment and stared blankly caught off guard. He reached for his gun and aimed it at her direction. Her first instinct took control. She roundhouse kicked the gun out of his hand and landed a blow to his neck with the back of her arm.  
  
Running down the hall she screamed into the transmitter, "Vaughn? I need Intel on where the lab is located."  
  
"Sydney, abort the mission. It's too risky," he begged.  
  
"No. I'm doing this with your help I can get out of her alive. Which way do I go?" she ran down the corridor, but paused after reaching a fork in the road.  
  
"Go down the stair to your left one level and make a right. It's the door at the end of the hallway."  
  
She sped down the stair, jumping the last three steps and burst through the door. No point in pretending, they probably have security teams after me she thought as she sprinted her way to the last door. Fumbling with the pin on her name tag she jammed the wire into the plug. Numbers flashed on the screen.  
  
6  
  
63  
  
hurry up  
  
638  
  
6383  
  
The light on the pad glimmered green. She pried the large handle and stepped into the lab. But, it didn't look like a laboratory with tables piled sky high with gadgets. Instead there was a single computer to the far left corner and a tall book case across from it.  
  
"Vaughn, are you sure this is the right room? There's nothing in here?" she inquired cautiously.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"A computer, shelves, and that's it."  
  
"Check the computer." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm not stupid," she threatened as she sat on the hardwood chair booting up the computer. In the background, Sydney took notice of the march of hurried footsteps approaching the door. Mechanically, she barricaded herself in by forcing the bookshelves into the entranceway.  
  
One more minute she pleaded with the computer willing it to open the file marked Ramb.artif.exe. In front of her, the screen flashed a thousand characters. She rammed the floppy disk into the outlet and pressed save.  
  
The computer flashed the warning:  
  
Please enter a file name. OK  
  
Argh. A way to put on the pressure. She scrambled her mind for a single word to come to mind.  
  
"Sydney, you have to get out!" shouted Vaughn.  
  
That's it Vaughn. She typed in the file name and grabbed the disk. Repeated rhythms of banging knocked on the steel door. Recklessly, she scanned the room for an escape. An air vent or a crawl space. But there was nothing.  
  
"????????! ?? ????? ??? ? ???!" hounded the soldiers. ("Open up! We know you're in there!")  
  
Back in CIA headquarters, Agent Vaughn heard the words her never wanted to hear. "Vaughn, I'm trapped."  
  
After her fateful words were the endless sounds of shrieks and screams gone silent with the explosion of a gun.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
these question marks had Russian in them but ff.net could deciper the text so it was replaced by ?? sorry for the confusion!  
  
It wasn't Vaughn in the building and it can't be him cause he's miles away from Russia. So who is the Agent she was supposed to meet and how will Vaughn cope with the loss or is she ----  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	3. On the Wrong Side of the Glass

From Russia, With Love  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter Three: On the Wrong Side of the Glass * * * * * *  
  
  
  
'Vaughn, I'm trapped.'  
  
Those words echoed in his head. The CIA team that was overlooking the mission too stunned waited for Michael Vaughn's next move. The world stood still. A coffee mug crashed to the floor in slow motion.  
  
  
  
Solemnly he removed his headpiece and briskly walked to the prisoner holding cell. When he arrived at the first gate, he was exactly sure why he was going to confront Irina Dereveko instead of Delvin, yet something in his gut told him to go through with it. Nodding to the officer on watch, the first gate opened into hell.  
  
  
  
Irina was in her usually position, probably mediating too fixated on her own cares to notice him standing there. Just as he reached out to tap on the glass. She greeted him without opening her eyes, "Hello, Agent Vaughn. What do I own this pleasant surprise?"  
  
The bile rose in his throat and he bitterly swallowed his anger, "Syd-, I mean Agent Bristow's gone missing."  
  
Irina's eyes flickered open and she steadied herself to meet Vaughn's composure. "Where was she?"  
  
"Nineteenth floor in the laboratory."  
  
"What was in the room?"  
  
"A computer and bookcase. Why?"  
  
Irina stood silently, praying that she misheard Vaughn. There was no escape from that room and the computer had been rigged with a silent alarm and false data. By now Sydney could be-.  
  
"What is it?" urged Vaughn.  
  
"The room is a fake. It contains no real information, its main purpose is to trap any intruder."  
  
"Damn it," he slammed his fist against the glass, "if she's still alive, how much time would we have to extract her?" Vaughn considered all the possibilities, even if it meant gambling his life.  
  
"Knowing my organization's skills they would consume several hours to several days for her to reveal her identity and knowing Sydney, she will be hard to break." she smirked thinking of how Sydney would kept the hounds at bay, "Even if you had a capable extraction team ready it could take you hours to locate you way through the labyrinth."  
  
"We already have an agent inside, would that increase our chances?"  
  
"It depends on who the agent is?" she was going to drag this out long enough for Vaughn to catch up to speed.  
  
"Agent Eric Weiss," Vaughn mumbled, knowing Weiss was probably too freaked out to break into computer systematic.  
  
"Well, I suggest you find someone superior knowledge of KGB's bases or waste your time as Sydney breaks piece by piece," she had to play her Irina card if it meant convincing Vaughn that Sydney had little time so be it. They needed her to infiltrate the facility and she knew that Vaughn would rather kill his own mother than work with the woman who destroyed his life.  
  
Vaughn wearily rubbed his forehead contemplating her offer, even if he agreed what would make Devlin to consent. Once again her picked the lesser of the two evils. There was no way he could let Sydney rot in that hellhole. "If I get Devlin to release you under my custody, would you save your own daughter and not escape?"  
  
Irina peered into his eyes as if daring him to ask again. Then she uttered the boundary breaking word, "Yes."  
  
Instantly he uprooted himself from the cell and left Irina to her own thoughts.  
  
Alone once more, she put on her façade for when Delvin would return to interrogate her with a myriad of questions to her true motives. However to her surprised she was met with only a team of four CIA agents who placed hand cuffs on her and led her to a CIA transport van. Shoved in the back, regained her dignity and sat on the steel bench. Michael Vaughn seated himself across form her and nervously glanced at Irina.  
  
Breaking the momentary silence, Irina pursed her lips and finally willed herself to ask, "What did Jack have to say about this?"  
  
Vaughn lifted his head to her gaze and said softly, "What Jack doesn't know won't hurt him." He finished with a grin.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I had a bit of trouble with this chapter so bear with it.  
  
I had to put Weiss as the agent. The thought was hilarious.  
  
In the next chapter, Jack will discover the missing Irina, Vaughn will explain how Devlin let her off easy, and we will discover Sydney's cold unmoving body. Hahaha  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	4. Rewriting Past Wrongs

From Russia, With Love  
  
I missed the episode Phase One!!! I hate MIDTERMS. Boohoo. If you have screen caps on what happened email them to me at CoffeeCrazy88@yahoo.com or MashtheStars@yahoo.com or just post on the review. *Kicks herself* I hate school and the super bowl ran to long ARRGH!  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter Four: Rewriting Past Wrongs * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Jack Bristow screamed madly at CIA's director Delvin. He slammed his fist on the desk, nearly spilling Devlin's cup of coffee.  
  
"Where is who, Jack?" he answered calmly as he spread the napkin under the cup.  
  
"Where is Irina Derevko?" he gritted through his teeth as if her name were acid.  
  
Devlin looked at his watch and took a sip of his coffee before answering him, "Right now, Derevko is probably entering Russian airspace," he checked his watch again, "give or take a few."  
  
He rubbed his jaw trying to prevent himself from flat out shooting Devlin, "Who authorized her removal and why?"  
  
"I did of course. It was necessary for the safety return of Agent Bristow."  
  
Jack hesitated for a minute. No one gave word on the success of Sydney's mission. Devlin, obviously caught Jack in his thoughts and filled in the details. "Agent Bristow was making excellent progress halfway through her mission until she was captured. Essentially, we attempted to contact you, yet you were disposed in handling SD-6 for Arvin Sloane. We've already sent out an extraction team to retrieve Agent Bristow. I'm afraid we can't send you in, otherwise we would risk jeopardizing the mission," he finished, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
Jack abruptly left the room and sat at his desk. That woman is going to be the end of me his brain rattled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Eagle Hawk this Mountain base, what are your coordinates? Over." The transmitter clicked and set off a humming sound. Other than that there was no noise. No heavy breathing. No words.  
  
Impatiently, Michael Vaughn counted off time with his fingers, too consumed in devising a plan he barely heard Irina's melodic voice.  
  
"You look just like him," her lips tried to conceal a smile. She spied his muscles tensed, the veins raise in his clenched fists, but she remained her constant unwavering gaze on his eyes.  
  
"He would do anything for his country, just like you. Or is there another reason for the heroics, Mr. Vaughn?" she toyed at him like a cat with a frightened mouse.  
  
"I'm just trying to protect Sydney, nothing more," he sneered, "We are colleagues."  
  
"I suppose so. Hypothetically, if Sydney wasn't SD-6 and you weren't CIA, what would happen?" She remarked with a hint of self gratification.  
  
"I think we should go over the mission, again so all the bugs are worked out," mumbled Vaughn as he loosened his tie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
MOSCOW, RUSSIA (6 PM EASTERN TIME)  
  
  
  
The team of two covertly made their way to the facility's entrance. Irina put on her "the man" façade and introduced Vaughn to the security officer as her "associate" in SD-6 affairs. After several comments between the guard and control room they were granted access with one request for an escort and weapons check. Of course, Irina who estimated such an assurance urged Vaughn to go along with her plan without arms. From there, two Russian officers armed with 44 caliber machine guns ushered them through the sterile office building with the surprised looks from employees.  
  
The elevator doors closed and Irina and Vaughn exchanged quick glances at one another. She jerked her head toward the female guard and was answered with a curt nod. On command, Vaughn jabbed his elbow into the back of her neck. Dropping to the floor, Irina delivered a swift drop kick to the male guard, who fell unconscious due to smashing his head into the elevator gate.  
  
Irina picked up the swipe card and prodded the 23 floor button. "Grab the guns and the pass cards. They already know." She gestured to the hidden camera in the mirror. "They'll have her in the holding cells. There will be at least four guards positioned randomly throughout the floor." The light glowed on 19 then 20. "Follow me, they'll most likely have anticipated our arrival so she'll be in a cell towards the east wing. It's personal now."  
  
Briskly they walked through the dim hallway to be less conspicuous. The first guard didn't put up much a fight and was silenced almost directly on impact. Farther east, the corridor was more unsanitary, blood smeared on the walls. Vaughn could only pray that it was Sydney and when he looked over to his companion, he finally understood how she was able to separate her emotions as she focused completely on the goal and not how to achieve it.  
  
Three doors were left. Straining their ears, they were finally rewarded with the faint commotion of a whimper.  
  
"Sydney, is that you?" whispered Vaughn through the filthy grate which minimal to nonexistence amounts of food were pushed into.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" echoed the voice.  
  
"Stand back!" Irina ordered her daughter. Shooting the door near the keypad lock, she short circuited the system and thrust her foot to the wall breaking it down with a swift kick. Huddled in the corner with a thin, gray worn-out blanket was a brutally bruised figure. Vaughn reached out to brush her hair out of her face, only to have the figure recoil at his touch.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
Once more she withdrew to the wall, but exposed her eye. "Are you an angel?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next chapter will be up shortly after I posted the one for Interventions. REVIEW people.  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	5. Time’s Slipping From Her Fingers

From Russia, With Love  
  
Sorry about the anonymous review block. I didn't know about it. Review like crazy.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter Five: Time's Slipping From Her Fingers * * * * * *  
  
Assessing the damage done, he lifted her blanket. He made a grimace. Her arms were covered in ripped sleeves with shallow incisions surrounded by a multitude of purple bruises. Her face had been spared letting her getaway with a cut lip, and her legs where still in the protective covering of black leather pants.  
  
"Something like that," he chuckled, "Syd, can you walk?"  
  
She looked about still fazed and then into his eyes, "Walk, no. Run, yes."  
  
The two stared at each other, happy to be alive. Kneeling beside her she embraced her, feeling her arms wrap around him. She cried tears of joy that tickled down her chin that were attracted to the black swat team sweater. Irina looked down the corridor, not wanting to disturb the reunion. Her conscience told her this was all too easy.  
  
"Sydney. Vaughn. We have to leave now," she stated sternly. She tossed a small handgun to Sydney.  
  
She clung to the wall stabling herself and hobbled out the cell. "Which way?" she looked to her mother.  
  
Uncertain she looked to Vaughn, "What happened to the other agent? Is he out?"  
  
"Shit! We forgot Weiss." Vaughn fumbled in his pocket for a small radio. "Weiss? Weiss? Where are you?" At the other of the line was complete silence. Adjusting the knobs and frequencies, they descended down the hallway and a fight of stairs.  
  
At every bend and corner the distinct footsteps of Russian combat boots, haunted the renegade team. Home free. Home free. The mantra was now their only hope. In the distance the pounding of rubber to metal grew louder. Thud, thud. They couldn't all escape.  
  
Irina knew what was needed to be done. Instead of continuing the spiral descent to freedom, she about-faced and stood her ground. "Mom, what are you doing?" her child cried, as she tried to uproot the statue from her spot.  
  
"Sydney, go I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away. Go," she wrenched her arm from Sydney's death grip and blazed her rifle against the oncoming enemy. Safely down the passage, the dim lights and peeling paint only glorified her hero.  
  
  
  
Though Irina delayed the inevitable, fate had a plan of her own. She sent forth from her fury troops so innumerable that not even a horde of warriors could prevent. Yet despair, is a torture not all give into so easily. It would only aide their survival.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn weaved their way through the empty floor of cubicles. Seeking refuge under a desk, she silently forced herself to make her final amends. "Vaughn, have you ever made a desert island list?"  
  
Perplexed by her random question he silently nodded.  
  
"I haven't. But now that I've considered it, I would have my Bing Crosby CD, you know the one with White Christmas, a photo album, endless supply of coffee and a toothbrush with toothpaste," she said off in another world.  
  
"Toothpaste?"  
  
"Too much coffee can destroy these pearly whites," she flashed him a grin. "Anything you need to do before you die?" she turned the most , morbid question into something like 'how's the weather there?'  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I have something left to do," he leaned closer now, "that is if she agrees to it." With little deliberation, Sydney, flung her arms around him and kissed him. Sweet and passionate. The last hope in their desolate world.  
  
Suddenly the was invaded by light coming from a sniper rifle. Holding their breaths, the waited anxiously for death to past. A camouflaged uniform covering the top of a boot appeared in front of the desk. It kicked the rolling chair knocking it into a cabinet. Moments passed and so had death. To be sure, they lingered for the long-awaited click of the door's lock.  
  
Click. "Move." Neither was sure of who said it first, but the command was instantly obeyed. Sydney, scurried to an office at the end of the row. Tugging on Vaughn's arm, she pointed to the window. Unexpectedly, they wandered into the same room in which Sydney had used to enter. The wire and harness still clung to its perch. Once safely secured to the line, they began the extensive trek down.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
IRINA: I'd like a coffee please.  
  
(Kendall looks at Vaughn.)  
  
VAUGHN: Cream or sugar?  
  
(Irina turns and gives him a look.)  
  
VAUGHN: Black.  
  
IRINA: Thank you.  
  
I love this scene in Higher Echelon mainly cause it involves coffee (I love coffee) and Vaughn actually asks Irina what she wants. Do I hear suck-up to the in law. Sorry for my rant, but my friends hate the show so technically they're my EX-friends. Anyway thanks for putting up with me.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but there is so much going on in this one I had to break it up.  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	6. Please Pass The C4

From Russia, With Love  
  
Okay, you know in the episode Getaway, how they look up Vaughn on the comp. Something there isn't right. One is the Alliance retrieve Kane's items wouldn't they see Vaughn's file? *thumps her head * critical thinking here!  
  
  
  
* * * * * *Chapter Six: Please Pass The C4 * * * * * *  
  
Nineteenth floor, office space. Eighteenth floor, debriefing rooms. Seventeenth floor, laboratories. Sydney racked her brain to keep herself focused. She was on a mission, and certainly not at whim to engage in any other ideas at hand. She had a duty to her fallen mother, to Weiss, to Vaughn, to her country, to survive and complete the task she had been assigned. Yet, at this moment neither objective was concluded. She knew this wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
  
The ground came hurtling towards them. Bracing for impact, she recoiled her legs and held a firm grip on Vaughn. With a soft thump, they landed on terra firma. Vaughn halfway to the forest, barely realized that Sydney wasn't in his company. For a fleeting moment, he saw her disappear into the shadows.  
  
Retracing his path, he encountered his lost companion hidden from view behind some barrels. Sydney was speedily removing her left boot knocking on the heel. A small blue bottle came into view. Putting her finger to her lips, she signaled to the sealed basement window. It was no more than a foot in diameter. She pointed the spray towards the frame and released a clear jet. Within seconds, the glass dissolved giving way to the KGB's weakness.  
  
She slipped her slender body through the window and remained motionless as Vaughn followed the suit. Sydney reached for seven blocks of C4 that were strapped to Vaughn's jacket lining. Strategically, she placed one for each pillar of power. The first for her mother's stolen life, second for the father who suffered, a third to the endless deceit, fourth for the destroyed careers, a fifth for the mass of death, and sixth for the life she cannot lead. Finally, she tied the seven to the last column, the strongest of them all, for the seven years of SD-6, the seven years she had lost, only seven for the times she had almost given up.  
  
With little reproach from Vaughn, she exited the way she entered. Her brisk walk to the forest increased as she willed her body to give her one more burst of speed. Ducking behind a fall wood, her fingers wrapped around the green button. It all came to a standstill. Vaughn leapt into position. Two figures darted the blaze. The building aged a thousand lifetimes and surrendered to the consuming flames.  
  
Satan's demon had fallen from his imperial perch.  
  
Behind horrified tears, she watched a limping Irina and badly shaken Weiss come forth from the debris. Maybe, there was a god looking out for her. Maybe, good was to come from trials and tribulations of despair. A faint heavenly light glowed from behind her. It was over now and she could rest.  
  
  
  
"Agent Bristow? Agent Bristow? Ah, you're awake." The room was brighter now. Sanitary tiles replaced evergreens and heavy woolen sheets replaced strong arms. A doctor softened the overhead light causing Sydney's pupils to readjust to her surroundings.  
  
"Well, you had a quite a bit of post traumatic stress after your success in Moscow-" said the doctor jubilantly.  
  
Sydney absorbing in these new details protested, "Success?"  
  
"Maybe, I should have someone else release this information to you, perhaps?" whispered the doctor as he flipped through her medical charts. As the commentary settled, the door opened. Michael Vaughn stepped through the plastic curtains and straightened himself out in the plastic chair.  
  
Her brow creased as she accepted his hand, "Where am I? How was the mission a success? How did Weiss and Irina get out? Where are they now?"  
  
He held his hand up to calm her down, "One at a time, or I'll get kicked out of here. First of all you're in Saint Catherine's Mercy Hospital, that is not affiliated with SD-6 in any way. Secondly, Weiss and Irina are being treated now for minor injuries. And lastly the mission was accomplished." Her eyes flicked in disbelief begging him to recount her 12 hours of hell.  
  
"When Irina stayed behind she managed to..."  
  
* * * * FLASHBACK TO IRINA'S LAST STAND * * * *  
  
With unwavering devotion, Irina decked out her weaponry. Bullets ascended upon the swarming hordes of soldiers. One by one they fell, until she was overcome by the last remaining guard. She dropped her gun as a white flag and rested her limbs on her head. As the man bent to claim the gun, she lurched forward and assaulted him with a vicious roundhouse kick. Reclaiming her last defense, she continued her departure to freedom.  
  
Weak traces of fatigue devoured her body. As she glanced at her surroundings, she finally understood what compelled her to this location. "If I were Agent Weiss, where would I be?" Bingo. The staff breakroom. Fortunately, he intuition failed her not and before her weary eyes was Weiss snacking upon a chocolate éclair.  
  
"Weiss, our cover has been blow and soon this building will be too."  
  
Springing from the seat, with a box of éclairs in hand, they slunk into the crowd of terrified employees and exited through the nearest door. They were approaching the final leg of their journey to the forests when the building behind them was enclosed by flames. Thankfully, Irina, who dragged Weiss, avoided near fatality, by dodging the fiery blast under a curved rock.  
  
* * * * END OF FLASHBACK * * * *  
  
"Did we retrieve any information on Rambaldi because the disk I downloaded was repossessed while I was in captivity-" she once more was hushed.  
  
Vaughn tried suppressed a grin with little effort, "Believe it or not Weiss was able to extract the Intel off a computer. Since, he was posing as a security officer, he was able to gain access to all restricted points. He even downloaded the info with little problem. It seems his niece was offering computer lessons in preparation for the operation."  
  
"Wow." She mustered up the words to say. She sat up in her hospital bed and pinched herself. Vaughn noticed her action and worriedly cradled her arms, "Too good to be true?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Yeah, Weiss actually being the hero of the story is a bit to take in."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Weiss the hero. I'm cracking up. Oh and he did managed to save the éclairs. I can imagine him now asking Irina where her company purchases them.  
  
Love Always from your psychotic author,  
  
~Stephanie~ 


	7. READ ME

Author's Note:::: Yes I do have a sequel planned in about a week or two!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading.  
  
~Stephanie~ 


End file.
